This patent document relates to conferencing systems and methods.
Videoconferencing systems facilitate both audio and video communication among participants over a network. A conventional video conferencing system includes a near end and far end components. In a conventional videoconferencing system, image data associated with a near end user is captured by a near end video camera or other capture device. The near end captured image data is transmitted to a far end receiver and displayed to a far end user. Similarly, the near end image data can be displayed on a local system (e.g., displayed on a near end display component) along with far end image data that has been captured by the far end system components.